In Hot Water
by Chilly Academic IV
Summary: Oneshot. The result of Kadaj walking in on his older brother while he's taking a nice, relaxing bath... Which heats up quite quickly. [YazKad, yaoi]


"Ah..."  
It was nice, once in a while, to just sit down in a nice, large bathtub brimming over with bubbles and just relax after all the trauma he'd go through daily. Searching for Mother wasn't the easiest task, after all, especially having to tag around after his youngest brother... That little pipsqueak sure was energetic. Long silver hair pulled up on a bun on the back of his head, he was content to just relax in the nice, warm tub to relax while his brothers were away doing who-knows what. The nice jasmine scent (because it was the last of the hotel-provided bath scents he could snatch up) filled his nostrils with every breath. Ah, though not the most famous of scents, jasmine did smell nice with a slight mixture of the lavender that he always seemed to have with him for nice hotel baths.  
The red oak door of the nice hotel opened—since he had neglected to lock it, not expecting his brothers to return to the hotel room while he was bathing. Mako eyed shifted to the doorway to find the tired-out looking youngest brother at the door, face flushed slightly with embarrassment at accidentally walking in on his older sibling... in the bath.  
"Nii-san! I--"

"You seem tired out, Kada-chu," he purred slightly. Oh, how he loved mocking the littlest brother, making him flush even more and act all uncomfortable as certain feeling welled up in his body. "Would you like to join me? It's a nice mix of bath scents... rather relaxing..."  
"B-but Yazoo... I... I think I'd better, um..." he shifted slightly and began fiddling slightly with one of the strands of his hair that fell down in front of his reddened face. The older sibling gave a grin as he noted the fidgety reaction from his brother. Oh yes, he know what the meek little embarrassed tone meant... How cute his little brother was.  
Yazoo, grinning slightly, motioned to the large tub. "There's plenty of room, what's stopping you? We can lock the door so dear Loz won't catch us..." At that suggestion, his face flushed an even more crimson hue, the sweet innocence (though it was an incomplete innocence, thanks to him) being slightly arousing to him... or rather, arousing him more than the mere presence of his younger brother and the slight aphrodisiac scent of jasmine.  
"Ah..." the smaller sibling shifted slightly in an awkward manner as his reddened face continued to face down as he contemplated the idea. Then, he nodded slightly and walked to click shut the lock on the red oak door to keep out any possible prying eyes. Then—his back faced to his older sibling out of sheer embarrassment, even though this was not the first time he had seen him nude—he undid the straps that crisscrossed his chest, connecting to armor-like shoulder pieces. Placing them neatly on the floor next to the rather unclean heap of the leather-like material of his brother's clothing on the floor. Then he unzipped his own jacket, allowing it to slowly slip from his narrow shoulders to a form a slightly messy heap on the floor. This slow revealing of skin caused the older sibling to have to shift slightly, his arousal beginning to almost ache with a want for his sibling. Damnit, he was always so slow. And then—finally and almost agonizingly slowly when it came to his brother's opinion—after the removal of a pair of plain black leathery boots, his tight fitting pants were pulled down to reveal, at least form the back, the entirety of the pale skin of his brother's shapely back, rear end, and legs. He was so slender, almost slender as his other brother who stared intently at the rounded buttocks of his little brother.

"Ah... Kada-chu, Do you... plan on joining me soon?" He sounded slightly needy and felt that if his brother didn't come over soon to allow him to release his tension, he might very well have to start masturbating, right here and now, needing the release of the tightness he felt all throughout his body. Basically... he was a horny, horny man.

Approaching slowly, the younger sibling stepped into the water in the tub—still not letting the front part of his body face his brother, and Yazoo had an idea why. His brother was most likely feeling a similar arousal to his, if not as intense. Taking a seta on the bottom of the round, marble bath tub, he scooted next to his brother and nervously couldn't make eye contact.

...His brother, however, was not so shy.  
Within moments he had pulled his sibling against his own body and was passionately placing fevered kisses on his brother's lips, before trailing to his neck and quite roughly nipping there. With every rough kiss or nip, his arousal grew even further as his brother's weak arms wrapped around him tightened slightly as he gave slight gasps of pleasure with every affectionate touch and lip touch.  
"Nii... Nii-san...!" his tone was shaking as he tired to efficiently make coherent speech... Though, it was still not working that well. Ivory skinned fingers clutching tightly to his sibling's back, he let his head tilt further to allow the pleasurable touches to cover more and more surface area of his sensitive neck.  
"Yes... Kada-chu...?" His breath was slightly more erratic, rendered slightly breathless by his fevered kisses all over his brother's tender skin. He also emitted a slight "nnn" sound as he felt his brother's nails digging into his skin, the tight, wanting grip making him desire every bit of his brother even more.  
"T-take me..." his voice was a murmur as he tried to keep coherency. Eyes closing tightly, his face flushing even more as he felt his brother's body head at well as the hot water all over his body. Groaning in pleasure at a particularly rough bite upon his tender skin. "Nngh... Yazoo... fuck me.. and... make me... scream for you..."

Without much more requesting, he pulled the younger sibling into his lap, close to sliding down his hardened penis. "You better... fucking mean that. I... will..." he was panting now, body heat difficult to keep his body cool. His younger brother made no protest and felt his insides practically split in two as the hard, thick organ was rammed roughly inside of him with little preparation to stretch him out before hand. The younger sibling gave a slight groan as he felt the pleasure mixed with pain as he was penetrated by his sibling's arousal.

"Oh... Yazoo... ! Ya... zoo!"

Feeling his brother's every thrust deep inside him, his nails practically dug into the tender shoulders of his sibling as both of them felt the other's body heat rising, and heart beats throbbing insanely.

"I love you... Kada-chu...!" he murmured, lost in a state of ecstasy with the rhythmic thrusting and returned grinding downward of his brother upon his hard penis.

"Nii-san..! Oh! Nii-san... harder! It... feels so damn... good!" He gasped as he felt a harder thrust barely flick against his prostate very, very slightly. Feeling himself close to coming, he tightened his grip on his brother's shoulders and tossed his head back slightly as an overwhelming feeling of ecstasy over his entire body. And then—as a particularly hard thrust rammed the hardened penis of his brother against the internal pleasure-causing point inside of him—his body was overcome with pleasure and he came after allowing himself to scream out his brother's name, almost at the same time he felt the hot feeling of his brother's coming inside him.

Groaning softly, he felt his body heat still rising and he leaned forward against his brother. Trying to regular his breathing, he allowed his arms to slip down around his brother's torso.

"Nii... Nii-san... Suki... da yo..."  
"Suki da yo, Kada-chu..." he murmured softly, placing a kiss against his brother's forehead, with a tender, loving warmth. And then came the expected knock on the door, interrupting the mood.  
"Yazoo, Kadaj! You tow in there?!" Loz. Naturally.  
Grinnign to one another, they agreed to remain silent—but that was difficult for Kadaj as his still horny sibling rocked his hips up slightly and it felt so good he let out a soft gasp. Waiting for the footsteps to go away and the outer door to close and the lock click, the older sibling placed his hands on his brother's hips and pulled him down simultaneously as he thrust up, causing the other sibling into another rising arousal.

"Now he's gone for a while... I'm fucking you again."

"Ah, b-but Nii-san! ... Oh... Nii... Nii-san!"

-fin-


End file.
